USS Bozeman (NCC-1941)
cutter/cruiser |registry=NCC-1941 |affiliation=Federation Starfleet, Federation Division of Law Enforcement (2270s), Department of Temporal Investigations (2370s) |launched=Before 2262 |status=Decommissioned (2372), Active (2411) |altimage= |commander=Morgan Bateson }} The USS Bozeman (NCC-1941) was a Federation starship, a cutter/cruiser in Starfleet service since the 2260s decade. The Bozeman was temporally displaced from 2278 to 2369, decomissioned in 2372, and recomissioned in 2411. This vessel was originally named for Bozeman, Montana on Earth, the site of first contact between Humans and Vulcans. Specifications The Bozeman was a Starfleet border cutter in the Federation Division of Law Enforcement. It was described by Morgan Bateson as "very compact, lots of power, no frills. Extra shielding, more weapons - not meant for science application. The Bozeman and the other four Soyuz ships are knotted fists." It used towing clamps rather than tractor beams to save power, and was equipped with yellow and red lights for law enforcement identification. Around stardate 73XX.6 (circa 2270), the Bozeman was rated a level 1 battle group cruiser. It featured room for three officers and slots for three weapons or additional systems. Its deflector shields were rated 140, while the structural integrity field, or hull strength, topped at 295. History In the year 2262, Mia Colt was assigned to the ship as science officer. She held that position until 2266. As part of Federation Starfleet operations in the Trexelian Expanse, the USS Bozeman participated in the war games conducted by Starfleet and allied vessels from the 23rd and 24th centuries. The Bozeman also saw action in conflicts with the Klingon Empire and Cardassian Union. In 2278, Lieutenant Commander Hikaru Sulu was offered the position of first officer on board the Bozeman, which he was planning to accept before learning that he had a daughter named Demora. After he learned of his daughter's existence, Sulu decided not to accept the position and instead took a position teaching at Starfleet Academy. A few weeks later, the Bozeman vanished in the Typhon Expanse and was presumed lost. She emerged from a temporal causality loop in 2368, colliding with and destroying the in the process. Eventually, the crew of the Enterprise found a way to break the loop and saved their vessel from destruction. It was then and there that Captain Jean-Luc Picard revealed to Bateson's crew what had happened. In 2369, several crewmembers, including the Bozeman's first officer Lieutenant Parvana Whitcomb, took the ship and attempted to steal the Ky'rha Artifacts so they could travel back to their own time. However, their efforts were thwarted by Federation Department of Temporal Investigations agents Gariff Lucsly and Marion Dulmur. By 2371, the Bozeman had been assigned to scientific duty. That year, the ship was forced to make a course correction, due to altered gravitational forces in the sector caused by the destruction of the Amargosa star. Not long after receiving Captain Picard's report on Soran's plans for the destruction of the Veridian star, Admiral Alynna Nechayev diverted the Bozeman (along with sister ships ''Farragut'' and ''Columbia'') to the Veridian system to assist the Enterprise there. Arriving too late, the Bozeman instead helped to evacuate the survivors of the now-destroyed Enterprise-D from the planet. Soon afterwards, the Bozeman transported Data and Geordi La Forge to and from Trilex. In 2372, the Bozeman was assigned to the Department of Temporal Investigations and took part in an investigation into the disappearance of the time perceptor on Delta IV. Later in 2372, the Bozeman was decommissioned and was serving as a museum ship that was docked at Starbase 12. Captain Bateson and most of his original crew had been assigned to the newly-launched . After the launch of the Enterprise, they were then assigned to the newly commissioned . At some point later, many Bozeman personnel, including Philip Crey, were recruited into the Temporal Intelligence Agency, due to their knowledge of the past. In 2411, Starfleet relaunched the Soyuz class as frigate/light cruiser variants of the , with the Bozeman entering active service, too. Crew manifest *commanding officer: **Captain Morgan Bateson *first officer: **Commander Gabe Bush **Lieutenant Parvana Whitcomb *science officer: **J. Mia Colt (2262-2266) *science department: **Ensign Philip Crey Category:Federation starships Category:Soyuz class starships